


En Mis Recuerdos

by princessvirgo



Category: TsukiPro the Animation, ツキウタ。 | Tsukiuta.
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 09:31:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13478607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princessvirgo/pseuds/princessvirgo
Summary: El destino y el amor son algo que nadie puede manejar así como tampoco predecir, estos se escriben solos, dejándonos solo un camino a seguir…





	En Mis Recuerdos

El destino y el amor son algo que nadie puede manejar así como tampoco predecir, estos se escriben solos, dejándonos solo un camino a seguir...

Nunca había tenido tiempo más que para la música, y esta había llenado su vida, después de todo esta era su pasión, su amor, hasta podría decir que su vida. Su vida, pero que pasaba con ella, pues desde hace unos días no se sentía completo, por más que trabajara en ella, la escribiera, la cantara...aun había algo que faltaba.

SolidS, era su unidad. Dai, Rikka y Tsubasa sus compañeros por los cuales siempre se esmeraba. Haciendo sonar sus voces y sentimientos en cada letra, más allí en medio de todo su trabajo había un vacío que no lo dejaba en paz.

Y se preguntó qué era eso, más la respuesta se negaba a llegar. Era como una venda en sus ojos que no le dejaba ver más allá.

Desde que SolidS tomo forma y vida, todos sus sentidos se centraron en los miembros, buscando con solo observar, sus almas para así poder reflejar más allá que solo música. Porque como le hiciera recordar Tsubasa, aquella tarde que lo conociera junto a Dai, su música era algo que no podía verdece a cualquiera. Su música era algo más.

Todo bien, Darling? – esa voz que tanto conocía que regreso de sus pensamientos, donde se perdió mucho tiempo –

Todo bien, Honey – respondió con una sonrisa permitiendo que el rubio se recostara en su hombro –

Seguro? Llevas tiempo callado, mirando hacia la noche – su mirada dorada busco la morada –

Solo recordaba – respondió con simpleza –

El qué? – la curiosidad del rubio hicieron sonreír al mayor –

Solo cosas – se limitó a decir para enfado de su rubio, que jamás gustaba de quedarse con la duda –

No me dirás – el puchero que se formó en su rostro, le hicieron más gracia aun al peli morado –

Porque quieres saberlo? – cuestiono, ganándose un sonrojo por parte de Tsubasa que desvió la mirada tratando de ocultar su sonrojo –

Está bien si no quieres decírmelo – expreso con cierto enfado, para luego girarse y regresar al interior de la sala –

Tsubasa – llamo más este no se giró a responder – aun me pregunto cómo me enamore de él – soltó en un suspiro, antes de seguir a su rubio debía arreglar la situación, no era de su agrado el enfadado de su canario –

Si sigues así solo terminaras en un hospital! – esa tarde Tsubasa había ingresado a su estudio de una forma intempestiva y se puso a reclamarle el descuido de su salud –

Estoy bien – ignoro la mirada de angustia y enfado del rubio y regreso su atención a las pantallas –

No, no estás bien! – Nuevamente el rubio había impedido que siguiera con su trabajo – no has comido o dormido en tres días y eso no es normal – le gruño, para luego tomarlo de la mano y jalonearlo hasta ponerlo de pie – quiero aun Shiki vivo y no uno muerto – lo escuchó murmurar –

Rikka me trajo café – expreso mientras ponía resistencia a dejar la habitación – además aun me fal...- sus palabras fueron calladas por la voz del rubio –

Bien! Si quieres morirte, hazlo pero luego no quiero cargar esto en mi conciencia – grito con enfado dejando la mano del productor – eres un tonto! – diciendo ello al final salió tirando la puerta –

Solo pensaba en como tome conciencia de lo que mis creaciones valían – fue lo que dijo al alcanzar al rubio y abrazarlo por la espalda –

No te dije que me lo dijeras – Shiki solo sonrió al escuchar las palabras del rubio y sentir su resistencia cuando lo abrazo –

Lo sé, pero quería decírtelo – sonrió y beso los cabellos dorados. Sabía que a veces debía ceder un poco, ya que Tsubasa muchas veces podía llegar a ser como un niño –

Cuanto más permanecerás así? – la voz de su canario volvió a la normalidad. La molestia había pasado –

Me gusta tenerte en mis brazos – contesto logrando sonrojar a Okui rápidamente –

Eres un tonto – chillo y oculto su rostro de la vista de Takamura – Dai y Rikka llegaran en cualquier momento – hablo mientras se giraba en el abrazo para ver de frente al mayor –

No le veo problema? – se encogió de hombros – Dai y Rikka saben que somos una pareja – se encogió de hombros y lo beso rápidamente –

Ese no es el problema – negó y el rosa en sus mejillas permaneció allí –

Si lo dices porque a Dai, no le agrado al inicio, no me importa ganarme la aprobación total de mí cuñado – rio levemente al recordar las palabras de Shu – además Rikka siempre ayuda – agrego al recordar al peli rosa –

No solo son ellos, también viene Shu y su familia – dijo con cierta burla, al recordar como Shiki logro dejar que el líder de Quell le hiciera burla por su relación –

Sería bueno alterar un poco a su esposa – rio al pensar en Eichi tratando de evitar que los gemelos lo vieran en alguna posición comprometedora –

Suenas como un hermano mayor para Shu, un hermano que trata de molestar al menor – explico con una sonrisa cómplice –

Jajaja en ese caso, Eichi sería como tú concuñada, Issei y Ichiru tus sobrinos – rio al imaginar la cara que pondría Shu al escuchar eso –

Jajaja como sea iré a darme un baño – se soltó de abrazo y camino a su habitación, dejando atrás al peli morado que se acomodó en el sofá –

Como te diste cuenta que era amor? – el famoso cantante, compositor y actor iba a morir por asfixia, si no fuera porque logro controlar su respiración – no exageres – la mirada de enfado que se sumaba al sonrojo en el rostro de Shiki, le hicieron gracia al menor -

Qué? jajaja digo como quieres que reaccione – la sonrisa de Shu creció y su voz se tornó algo burlona – tú, Shiki Takamura preguntando por algo así? – la mirada del de SolidS le dijeron que no estaba para sus bromas – jajaja va, va ya hablamos enserio. Porque asumes que yo se dé eso – su celeste mirada se fijó en la morada –

Entonces me equivoque – bufo el mayor – iré con Eichi – se puso de pie dispuesto a ir por el de ojos verdes –

Qué? espera Eichi salió con los gemelos – se apuró a decir – además que te hace asumir que Eichi sabría de eso y más que te hablaría de ello, con lo tímido que es – sonrió un poco al recordar al nombrado –

Ah? Y entonces como se supone que empezaron a salir – las palabras sin filtro de Shiki hicieron sonrojar al menor –

Bueno, bueno ya...la verdad fue yo quien se lo propuse, si? – Shiki sonrió con burla al ver la vergüenza de Shu, así que solo se estaba haciéndose el tonto – y como supe que era amor pues, que te puedo decir solo lo supe – se encogió de hombros –

Enserio? – le miro sorprendido –

Si, además lo que tu sientes ahora es lo mismo que sentí, antes de decidir decírselo a Eichi – se encogió de hombros y miro a Shiki, antes sonreír con cierta malicia – apuesto que Tsubasa te dirá sí – la reacción de su amigo fue suficiente recompensa por su ayuda –

Y quien dijo que...- el sonrojo de Shiki le pareció adorable a Izumi –

Solo él y tú, son los únicos que no sean dado cuenta – respondió con simpleza a una pregunta no formulada –

Si sigues perdiéndote así, asumiré que el cumplir años te afecta de más – la voz de Tsubasa rompieron sus recuerdos, y fue allí que cayó en cuenta de que ya todos sus amigos estaban allí mirándolo con cierta diversión –

Bueno, no lo culpo es el mayor del grupo – señalo con burla Shu –

Shu – reprendió Eichi –

Pero es la verdad – intervino Arata para desespero de Aoi –

Como sea, los años son experiencia – la voz de Hajime corto lo que sea que fuera a decir el rubio de ojos azules de su grupo –

Eso solo fue una manera elegante de decir que esta viejo – la mirada de todos se pos en You que solo se hizo el desentendido al darse cuenta que había hablado de más –

Como sea los años, los recuerdos, los sentimientos, y la vida son solo parte de la vida, verdad? – Con una sonrisa hablo Shun – ahora pide un deseo, Shiki –

Shun – regaño Kai, pues habían quedado que esas palabras las dirían los miembros de SolidS –

Que el destino siga siendo escrito por quien lo hizo hasta ahora, y que en mi camino siempre los pueda ver – pensó mientras miraba a todos sus amigos. Amigos que solo conoció gracias al destino, al cual agradecía y aún más por el canario que una vez llegó a su vida para quedarse y cambiarla para bien o mal, igual Tsubasa estaba allí para acompañarlo –

FIN


End file.
